


Home, Family and Song

by Elgas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elgas/pseuds/Elgas
Summary: This is War. 30 Second To Mars.Il nome non gli diceva nulla. Nei suoi database erano state impiantate pochissime informazioni riguardanti la musica; essa non era di alcuna utilità a quel che ormai si poteva definire la sua ex-funzione primaria. Del resto non lo era nemmeno per Hank e proprio per questo, durante i viaggi in auto, Connor gli domandava cosa ci trovasse di così particolare, perché gli piacesse più un brano rispetto ad un altro, perché quello e non quell’altro era il suo preferito.- Vedi Connor … solo alcune canzoni riescono a toccarti nel profondo, ti fanno rivivere momenti belli, altre volte tristi. Chissà … magari un giorno la troverai anche tu, la tua canzone. -





	Home, Family and Song

Vivere in una casa era una continua fonte di scoperte; ogni giorno si potevano scoprire  
nuovi dettagli sulle abitudini degli abitanti. Ad esempio Hank faceva colazione con  
caffellatte e cinque fette biscottate spalmate di marmellata ai lamponi ( totale 736 cal ),  
tranne i fine-settimana, dove invece optava per un succo di frutta e un panino ripieno di  
burro e miele ( totale 352 cal ); Sumo svegliava il padrone tutti i giorni alla stessa ora, 7.15,  
per la passeggiata mattutina. Connor aveva trovato una spiegazione a tali comportamenti;  
come tutti gli animali, i cani possedevano un orologio biologico molto più sviluppato  
rispetto agli uomini, mentre Hank, nonostante fosse restio ad ammetterlo, aveva iniziato a  
curare maggiormente il proprio aspetto, a cominciare dal taglio di capelli. Accortezze  
come eliminare gradualmente gli alcolici, fare esercizi tre volte a settimana, avevano avuto  
un effetto sorprendete, trasformando quattro mesi il venti per cento del peso in nuova  
massa muscolare.

 _\- Connor! Piantala di essere così puntiglioso! -_ aveva brontolato la prima volta  
_\- Ora come ora dovresti smetterla di usare certi trucchetti da androide. Limitati a osservare  
ogni tanto! - _

Osservare ed esprimere un giudizio. Quante volte era capitato? Nell’analisi di sostanze,  
dettagli microscopici e tracce sulle scene del crimine … Un conto però era ricostruire le  
dinamiche di un delitto o di una rapina, l’altro decidere per se stessi. In quella nuova  
consapevolezza del proprio io, Connor si trovava di fronte a situazioni inattese e alquanto  
inspiegabili, spesso su insistenza di Hank; scegliere un vestito, comprare questo o quel  
cibo, vedere un film piuttosto che un altro. In quanto androide non sudava, sulla pelle non  
si accumulava sporco, non necessitava di mangiare e quanto a gusti cinematografici non  
aveva pretese di alcun genere. Di conseguenza prima di prendere una decisione ci metteva  
cinque minuti buoni, andando ad alimentare le battute dell’uomo a cui seguivano, sempre,  
confusione e imbarazzo.  
Costruirsi dei gusti personali non era affatto semplice e il più delle volte risultava faticoso,  
tanto più che finora non aveva trovato nulla di veramente gratificante.  
Pure quella Domenica, osservando il paesaggio di Detroit fuori dalla finestra, Connor  
attendeva il ritorno di Hank dalla passeggiata con Sumo. Appena alzato aveva svolto i  
compiti di routine; rifare i letti, ordinare le stanze, lavare piatti e tazzine sporchi, buttare  
la spazzatura, poiché, in quanto coinquilino, era suo dovere contribuire all’economia della  
famiglia. Coinquilino, famiglia … concetti entrati a far parte della sua vita; parole che  
possedevano un suono dolce, nonostante alcune sfumature sfuggissero ancora alla sua  
comprensione.  
In ogni caso, Connor sapeva fin troppo bene come si sarebbe svolta la giornata; dopo  
pranzo, escluse chiamate d’emergenza da parte del commissariato, Hank l’avrebbe portato  
in un parco nel centro per prendere un gelato. Un’idea carina, gratificante fino a un certo  
punto, ma intanto rimaneva l’incognita di come ingannare il tempo. Stufo del monotono  
cielo grigio, decise di esplorare gli angoli più remoti dell’abitazione. Più volte gli era  
capitato di imbattersi in antichi cimeli, come venivano definiti gli oggetti antecedenti la  
rivoluzione tecnologica del 2025; si trattava per lo più di riviste e libri di carta, telefoni,  
videoregistratori, CD e DVD. Essendo Hank nato nel 1985, era abbastanza facile trovarne.  
L’attività stuzzicava l’interesse dell’androide e più volte l’uomo l’aveva incoraggiato a  
proseguire. Connor continuò dunque la ricerca in camera da letto e in breve trovò, infilata  
in un angolo dell’armadio, una scatola contenente un lettore diverso da qualsiasi altro;  
poco più grande di CD e provvisto di un paio di auricolari collegate tramite cavo. Nella  
parte superiore, di colore rosso, vi era un piccolo schermo circondato dai pulsanti di  
comando, mentre sotto venivano riportati la marca e modello; United, Portable Compact  
Disc Player. La parte grigia inferiore recava le caratteristiche tecniche e l’anno di  
produzione, il 2001.  
Rilevò la mancanza di pile nell’apposito vano e la presenza di un CD all’interno.  
Incuriosito lo aprì.  
_This is War. 30 Second To Mars._  
Il nome non gli diceva nulla. Nei suoi database erano state impiantate pochissime  
informazioni riguardanti la musica; essa non era di alcuna utilità a quel che ormai si  
poteva definire la sua ex-funzione primaria. Del resto non lo era nemmeno per Hank e  
proprio per questo, durante i viaggi in auto, Connor gli domandava cosa ci trovasse di  
così particolare, perché gli piacesse più un brano rispetto ad un altro, perché quello e  
non quell’altro era il suo preferito.

 _\- Vedi Connor … solo alcune canzoni riescono a toccarti nel profondo, ti fanno_  
rivivere momenti belli, altre volte tristi. Chissà … magari un giorno la troverai anche tu,  
la tua canzone. - __

____

<< … E se … fosse qui ? >>  
Aveva appena dato voce a un pensiero semplice quanto profondo e sulla scia di esso corse  
in salotto a cercare un paio di pile, il lettore ben saldo in mano. Nonostante l’avanzamento  
tecnologico alcuni accessori, come i telecomandi, funzionavano ancora grazie a quella  
basilare fonte energetica. Fortunatamente furono proprio le pile del telecomando a  
rivelarsi compatibili. Una volta inserite, Connor si sedette sul divano, indossò le cuffiette e  
premette il pasto ON seguito da PLAY.  
La prima a partire fu la traccia che dava il titolo all’album, la numero quattro _This is War._  
Fece un po’ fatica a lasciarsi andare alla voce del vocalist, ma già alla fine del brano  
successivo, _100 Suns_ , riusciva a comprendere le tematiche generali del gruppo; denuncia  
contro la violenza, la guerra, ecc.  
<< Uhm … potrebbero piacere a Markus … >> si ritrovò a commentare << … però … >>  
Ascoltare una canzone non equivaleva a immergersi in essa. Mancava ancora qualcosa …  
Chiuse gli occhi e nel nuovo mondo buio le parole di _Hurricane_ risuonarono con una forza  
mai vista.

 _Tell me would you kill to save a life_  
Tell me would you to prove you’re right

Fu lì, senza alcun preavviso, che qualcosa di mosse in lui, potente come un uragano.  
Rivide, nitidi e precisi, ricordi di un passato non troppo lontano. Quando, nei depositi  
della Cyberlife, aveva salvato Hank da Rk900; in quegli attimi aveva dimenticato tutto, la  
nuova missione, il destino degli androidi … solo la vita di Hank contava e lui aveva  
combattuto mettendo in gioco tutto se stesso pur di proteggerlo. Oppure quando, salutati  
Markus e North, si erano rincontrati ed Hank l’aveva abbracciato dicendo;  
_\- Potremo vivere assieme d’ora in poi. -_

Tell me would you kill to save a life  
Tell me would you to prove you’re right

Connor sgranò gli occhi puntando lo sguardo sul piccolo schermo. _Hurricane_ giunse alla  
fine e di scatto premette il pulsante REWIND. Non andò più avanti, la riavvolse ancora  
e ancora, trepidante nell’ascoltare nuovamente il ritornello. Ogni volta esso faceva vibrare  
nei suoi circuiti una sensazione di quieto benessere. Immergersi in una canzone ... una  
canzone in grado di fargli rivere i ricordi più importanti assieme a Hank, l’uomo che aveva  
e stava cambiando la sua esistenza.  
Eccola dunque … la canzone, la sua canzone.  
All’improvviso la porta d’ingresso si spalancò e Sumo entrò scodinzolando seguito dal  
padrone.  
<< Oh! Giorno Connor, cosa sei riuscito a recuperare oggi? >> chiese Hank avvicinandosi.  
<< L’ho trovato nell’armadio in camera tua. Si tratta di un lettore CD United, anno di  
fabbricazione 2001. Ora sto ascoltando l’album _This is War_ dei 30 Second to Mars  >> rispose  
preciso mentre uno strano brivido gli solleticava la spina dorsale.  
<< Guarda un po’! Chissà come ci è finito lì in mezzo, è un miracolo funzioni ancora. >>  
<< Era dentro una scatola, l’ambiente isolato ha impedito a fili e circuiti di deteriorarsi. >>  
<< Uhm … sembri entusiasta o sbaglio? >>  
Connor si alzò, euforico come una bambino, desideroso d’informarlo della lieta notizia.  
Sicuramente Hank ne sarebbe stato felice. Lo raggiunse porgendo una della auricolari.  
<< Hank! L’ho trovata! Finalmente l’ho trovata! >>  
L’uomo lo fissò stupito e senza porre ulteriori domande prese ad ascoltare il brano.  
<< _Hurricane_ … carina, anche se di loro ne preferisco altre. Ti piace?  >>  
<< Sì, tanto … e ho deciso; _Hurricane_ sarà la mia canzone. Anzi la nostra canzone.  >>  
Non si aspettava che Hank cogliesse il significato dietro il ritornello, ma contro ogni  
previsione i sensori rivelarono un aumento della frequenza cardiaca. Preoccupato, Connor  
ne ricercò lo sguardo. Lui però non gli diede tempo di indagare oltre; tolse l’auricolare e,  
giratosi di schiena, s’allontanò con passo nervoso.  
<< Beh … mi fa piacere! Finalmente stai sviluppando dei gusti personali! >>  
<< … Oggi al parco potresti assaggiare il gelato al pistacchio. Non lo prendi mai. >>  
Un secondo aumento del battito: frequenza 180.  
<< Tsk! Certe volte sembri proprio un ragazzino, sai?! >>  
<< … Ti piaccio così Hank? >>  
Frequenza 210.  
<< Non iniziare con le domande idiote! >>  
Connor sorrise.  
Oltre alla musica, aveva appena trovato un altro interessante passatempo.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa OS è nata dal contest indetto dalla pagina Facebook Il Giardino di EFP. Mi ero ripromessa di scrivere un testo breve, invece ... ^^  
> Perché Detroit Become Human vi chiederete. Beh … in realtà non possiedo il gioco, ma mi sono rimpinzata di gameplay, spiegazioni dei finali più importanti, dei Secret End e di … una buona dose di Fanart su Tumblr ( sia lodato per questo XD ).  
> In questo scenario tutti i personaggi sono vivi; Markus e Nord guidano la rivoluzione ormai pacifica degli Androidi, mentre Connor, rinunciando a un ruolo attivo in Jeriko nonostante i meriti, è tornato da Hank. Mi è piaciuto molto scrivere questa OS, immedesimarmi nel mio androide preferito e nel gestirne certi atteggiamenti che, come sottolineato allo stesso Hank, somigliano a quelli di un bambino <3  
> A tutti gli appassionati, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Alla prossima 
> 
> Elgas


End file.
